


Pasha!!! On Ice

by Die_Glocke



Series: Чумацький Шлях [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, figure skating
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Як надія російської збірної з фігурного катання Павло Чехов приїхав тренуватися до Лейк-Плесіду і що з цього вийшло.





	Pasha!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Pasha!!! On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154790) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke)



> Написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2018”. Події відбуваються в магічному паралельному всесвіті, де немає гомофобії (everyone is bi and all that jazz), а всі змагання судять чесно. Всі персонажі вигадані, всі збіги випадкові.

— Паша, ти там добре їси? — суворо запитала з екрану ноутбука Тетяна Георгіївна Чехова. Паша насилу втримався від того, щоби зітхнути з виглядом мученика, і просто кивнув, бо наступна репліка Тетяни Георгіївни завжди була незмінною незалежно від його відповіді:

— Дивися там, не переїдай, а то четверні перестанеш приземлювати!

Ось так завжди, похмуро подумав Паша. Усі нормальні бабусі хвилюються, що їхні онуки їдять замало, а заслужений тренер із фігурного катання Тетяна Георгіївна Чехова — що забагато.

— Я їх і так приземлюю через три рази на четвертий, — буркнув Паша в нападі самоприниження (насправді, з четверними в нього було не настільки плачевно, хоча флутц* і був Пашиною персональною ганьбою). Звісно, з власною бабусею — а тим паче, з власним тренером — так не розмовляють, але, незважаючи на сонячний характер, Чехов зрання був не надто доброзичливим, як і будь-яка сова. А тут ще й зміна часових поясів — халепа, одним словом.

Тетяна ж Георгіївна на екрані виглядала свіжою й бадьорою, хоча в Санкт-Петербурзі зараз була чи то пізня ніч, чи то ранній ранок — Паша все ще плутався в різниці в часі між Санкт-Петербургом і Лейк-Плесідом.

— У нього повноцінний і збалансований раціон, — запевнив Тетяну Георгіївну Джим Кірк, заглянувши до кімнати на звук Павлового голосу. — А до автоматів зі снеками я його не підпускаю.

— Ну, тоді я можу бути спокійною, — відповіла Тетяна Георгіївна, з легкістю переходячи на англійську. — Ви вже збираєтеся на тренування? Тоді не буду вас затримувати.

— Ти що, знаєш російську мову? — з підозрою запитав Паша, беручи простягнуту Джимом філіжанку кави. У голові моментально промайнули всі барвисті вирази, які Паша на ковзанці не так уже й тихо бурмотів собі під ніс рідною мовою, коли Джим під час тренувань особливо лютував.

— Ні, я просто добре знаю Тетяну, — підморгнув Джим. — Давай, допивай каву і збирайся. Десятихвилинна готовність.

Цього разу Паша на втримався і таки зітхнув з виглядом мученика, але Джим цей показовий виступ не оцінив, бо вже вийшов з кімнати. Жити з тренером було, звісно, дуже здорово з погляду економії й можливості проконсультуватися в будь-який час дня й ночі (ну, майже), зате й жодної можливості побити байдики не було. До речі, на переселенні Чехова з гостьової сім’ї наполіг саме Джим — мовляв, щоби більше часу й уваги приділяти своєму першому учневі.

Усі навколо — включно з Пашею — кивали у відповідь, вдаючи, ніби вірять, але прекрасно розуміли, що Джим просто боїться робити наступний крок у стосунках і з’їжджатися зі Споком (і нишком за їхньою спиною робили ставки на те, коли саме Спок не витримає).

— П’ять хвилин! — пролунав голос Джима з вітальні.

Паша кліпнув очима, виринаючи із роздумів про особисте життя Джима Кірка (і прикру відсутність власного) і поліз до шафи за тренувальними штаньми.

* * *  
На ковзанці в таку ранню годину було практично безлюдно, тільки Ніота Ухура, гордість і надія Південної Африки, нарізала тренувальні кола під пильним поглядом тренера Крістофера Пайка й розсіяним — фізіотерапевта доктора Маккоя.

Крістофер Пайк Чехова захоплював і жахав одночасно, від чого Паша періодично заклякав у якомусь ступорі. Саме тому Чехов був неймовірно радий, що тренується не в нього. Точніше, формально-то він приїхав до тренувального табору Пайка, але його тут же передали з рук на руки Джимові Кірку, що якраз закінчив змагальну кар’єру і вирішив спробувати свої сили в ролі тренера під крилом колишнього наставника. Джим Пашу захоплював не менш, аніж Пайк, але заклякнути у ступорі не змушував, так що вони моментально спрацювалися, і ситуація, що склалася, Чехова цілком задовольняла.

Фізіотерапевт доктор Маккой Пашу інтригував. Коли Джим виграв два свої олімпійські золота, командне й особисте, ім’я Леонарда Маккоя в пресі можна було зустріти мало не так само часто, як імена самого Джима і його тренера, адже саме Маккой допоміг Кіркові видужати від стресового перелому, що він заробив буквально за пару місяців до Олімпіади. Не дивно, що Маккой був невід’ємною частиною команди Пайка, але з якою метою він щодня тинявся ковзанкою, Паша однаково не розумів.

— А нормальна робота в нього є? — запитав Паша Джима, привітавшись із Пайком і отримавши вказівки працювати над ковзанням і думати про коротку програму.

— У нього є клініка, на фасаді якої великими літерами написане його прізвище, а всередині купа маленьких маккойчиків заробляє для нього гроші, — посміхнувся Джим. — А на ковзанці він стирчить виключно заради любові до мистецтва фігурного катання.

— На ковзанці я стирчу, бо пишу дисертацію про те, як запобігти стресовим переломам у таких ось малолітніх бовдурів, як твій Павло, — вклинився Маккой і єхидно поцікавився: — До речі, як там твоя нога, Джиме? На погоду не ниє?

Чим у написанні дисертації може допомогти спостереження за спортсменами, що повторюють ази фігурного катання, Паша не розумів, але з почуття самозбереження вирішив не цікавитися, відштовхнувся від бортика й поковзав назустріч Ніоті, залишивши Джима з Леонардом сперечатися, ніби літнє подружжя.

Не будь Паша в курсі стосунків Джима зі Споком (хоча не знати про них було неможливо в принципі, тому що після минулого чемпіонату світу в Мілані обізнані були навіть ті, хто не цікавився фігурним катанням), він би подумав, що Кірк із Маккоєм — пара. Але вже буквально за пару днів після приїзду до Лейк-Плесіду він переконався, що вся хімія між Джимом і Леонардом — броманс чистої води, і почав дозволяти Маккоєві потягнути себе то до озера, то до музею зимової Олімпіади, щоби дати Джимові зі Споком можливість побути наодинці.

Іноді Паша ловив себе на думці, що був би не проти, якби їхні прогулянки до озера виявилися побаченнями, але раціоналізм підказував, що Леонард просто добровільно звалив на себе обов’язки няньки.

* * *  
Думати про коротку програму Пашу в результаті вигнали до хореографічної зали, тому що на льоду в нього з поставленим Тетяною Георгіївною вальсом категорично не ладилося. Не було «єдності з музикою», за висловом Джима, що б він під цим не мав на увазі.

Змінивши ковзани на балетки й заткнувши вуха навушниками, Паша вальсував залою з уявної партнеркою під музику Свиридова і власне зосереджене бурмотіння: «Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три… Ой!». Щоправда, останнє «ой» він озвучив на всю залу, бо раптово наштовхнувся на Маккоя.

— Тренуєшся? — співчутливо запитав Леонард. Паша повільно витягнув навушники з вух і не поспішав відповідати, чекаючи якої-небудь шпильки на тему фігуристів і координації, але, мабуть, сьогодні Маккой вирішив не марнувати сарказм. Ну, або навпаки, уже змарнував його весь на Джима.

— Щось на зразок того, — зітхнув Паша. — Не знаю, чим я думав, коли погодився на цю музику. «Зроби бабусі приємне, Павлику. Це був улюблений вальс твого дідуся, Павлику. Тобі личитиме естетика тієї епохи, Павлику».

— «Маскарад» Хачатуряна, чи що?

— «Заметіль» Свиридова, — розсіяно відповів Чехов і тут же схаменувся: — Стривай, ти знаєш Хачатуряна?

— Я вже понад десять років маю справу з фігуристами, — незворушно відповів Леонард. — Я знаю все п’ятнадцять треків, які вони використовують для програм!

Паша пирснув.

— Ось це зараз був удар по хворому місцю, — змушений був визнати Чехов. — Один із наших коментаторів любить про це говорити: «Дали на всіх одну касету». Але Свиридов останнім часом не дуже в моді, та й бабуся вже давно пустила слух, що я під нього катаюся, а їй мало хто хоче переходити дорогу. Принаймні, у межах російської збірної.

— І який ви придумали образ для програми? — поцікавився Леонард з інтересом (ніби як цілком щирим). — Кадет?

— Поручик, — поправив Паша. — Юний і романтичний поручик.

— По-ру-чик? — незнайоме російське слово Маккой перепитав по складах. Очевидно, радянські композитори до сфери його ерудиції ще входили, а ось звання в Російській імператорській армії — уже ні.

— Як би так пояснити… — пробурмотів Паша, намагаючись підібрати аналог в англійській мові. — Напевно, це буде… О! Енсін**. Щось на зразок енсіна.

— А непогано звучить: енсін Чехов, — посміхнувся Маккой. — Дозвольте запросити вас на вальс, енсіне Чехов.

— Не смішно, — заявив Паша.

— А я й не жартую, — відпарирував Леонард. — Джим із Пайком вирішили, що ти забагато думаєш і намагаєшся зосередитися. А найкращий спосіб відчути музику — розслабитися й дозволити себе вести.

— І ти здався їм логічною кандидатурою, бо?.. — з підозрою запитав Чехов.

— Бо хореографи сьогодні на благодійному шоу, а до талантів Джима бальні танці не входять.

Як бальні танці увійшли до талантів Маккоя, Паша вирішив не питати. Натомість він мовчки простягнув Леонардові лівий навушник, вирішивши, що в боротьбі за медалі всі засоби хороші.

* * *  
Вальсував Маккой пречудово, та й цілувався теж нічого так. Як вони перейшли від одного до іншого, Паша не зовсім усвідомив, але не можна сказати, щоби його це в дану мить хвилювало. Хвилювали його дещо інші речі, наприклад, як це він раніше не розпізнав інтерес Леонарда, як би не знепритомніти від нестачі кисню й те, що…

— Пайк нас вб’є, — констатували Чехов із Маккоєм хором, вирішивши все-таки зробити паузу.

— А потім мене вб’є ще й бабуся, — додав Паша. Однією рукою він вчепився в плече Леонарда, а другою намагався намацати кнопку вимикання плеєра, щоби заткнути, нарешті, вальс, що доносився з навушників, які бовталися десь унизу. — «Я на два місяці відпустила тебе кудись одного, а ти…»

— Знаєш, — зауважив Маккой, — чомусь у твоїй інтерпретації вона не дуже схожа на ту Тетяну Чехову, яку я знаю. Але, напевно, я просто погано її знаю.

— Ні, це я перебільшую, — зізнався Паша і, чогось раптом засоромившись, уткнувся Маккоєві чолом у плече і пробурмотів: — Це дуже важко, коли твій тренер — одночасно твоя бабуся. І навпаки. Треба весь час відповідати сподіванням.

— Розумію, — відповів Леонард, обіймаючи Пашу. — Мій батько — відомий хірург, то ж він хотів, щоби я пішов по його стопах. А я обрав фізіотерапію, де навіть медичну школу закінчувати не потрібно. Батько трохи розтанув, тільки коли мене після Олімпіади почали у телевізорі показувати.

Від цієї раптової відвертості коліна в Паші мало не підкосилися сильніше, ніж від поцілунків, що їй передували. Не знаючи, що на це відповісти — потрібні слова якось не вдавалося знайти навіть у рідній мові, а не те що в англійській — він просто міцніше обійняв Леонарда. Мить здавалася дуже доречною, щоби від задушевних розмов знову перейти до поцілунків, але, звісно, усе зіпсував Джим, що ввалився до хореографічної зали:

— Як у вас тут спра… ви, — закінчив він слабким голосом, дивлячись на те, як вони тримають один одного в обіймах. — Хай йому грець. Чорт вас забирай. Тепер я розумію, що Пайк мав на увазі, кажучи про тихих, поступливих асексуальних юнаків.

Паша зовсім не поспішав виплутуватися з обіймів Леонарда, а лише глянув на нього запитливо. Маккой у відповідь закотив очі — мовляв, потім поясню.

— Так, — сказав Джим. — Я йду до Пайка і прошу в нього ключ від шафки з екстреним бурбоном, а ти, — він тицьнув пальцем у Пашин бік — через п’ять хвилин виходиш на лід і катаєш коротку. З нормальним вальсом і нормальним лутцем, без отого мені внутрішнього ребра.

— Так, сер! — серйозно відповів Паша, вживаючись в образ поручика, і машинально мало не додав російською «Так точно, ваше благородіє», але в останню мить вирішив не підливати олії у вогонь.

Кірк пішов, на прощання щось пробурмотівши собі під ніс про невдячну молодь.

— А зате ми в чужі вікна не лазимо! — крикнув Маккой йому вслід.

— Ну ось, — засмутився Паша, — тепер він мені точно влаштує комендантську годину.

— Не влаштує, — заспокоїв його Леонард. — А на крайній випадок у нас є важка артилерія у вигляді Спока. Ідіть на лід, енсіне Чехов.

«А потім що?» — мало не запитав Паша, коли виходів із зали. Потім — коли закінчиться тренування. Коли він увечері прийде додому, опиниться віч-на-віч із Джимом і, хочеш не хочеш, доведеться все пояснювати. Коли подзвонить Тетяна Георгіївна і відразу зрозуміє, що в житті онука щось сталося, тому що бабусі — вони такі. Коли доведеться повертатися з Лейк-Плесіда до Санкт-Петербургу.

Але бабуся з малих років вчила Пашу, заходячи на один стрибок, не думати про наступні. Щось та буде.

**Author's Note:**

> * флутц — поширена помилка при виконанні лутца, коли фігурист перед стрибком переходить із зовнішнього ребра на внутрішнє і таким чином ненавмисно виконує фліп  
> ** насправді енсін — це прапорщик або мічман, а поручику скоріше відповідає старший лейтенант, але Чехов у цьому не спец


End file.
